Three Strikes
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: Mac and Harm race to find the terrorists and each other, while one of their own teeters on the edge of death. Quote: Oblivious to the devastation going on elsewhere, they lay wrapped up in each other beneath a dark blue flannel sheet...
1. Making and Breaking

**Episode 7 JAG summer season 9.5  
Three Strikes  
By TR**

Disclaimer: JAG and it's characters are the property of Bellisarius productions, CBS, and Paramount Studios. We're just having fun here guys!

Honest Feedback is always appreciated.

AJ Chegwidden shifted in his seat, adjusted his baseball cap, and glanced sideways at his daughter. He let out a chuckle when he saw her rubbing the chill from her arms. Just like her mother, any amount of shade, and she was reaching for her coat. Without comment he shrugged off his Red Sox jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She gave him an appreciative smile. The day was beautiful and warm, but due to the early hour, they had about another 30 minutes of shade before the sun shifted over them. Francesca shivered again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't totally warmed up yet."

"Why don't you go get a hot drink. The game doesn't start for another 15 minutes."

She nodded and rose from her seat, heading up the isle to the concession booth. AJ let out a happy sigh. The summer was flying by, but going just as he had planned. The time he had already spent with Francesca was exactly the tonic he'd needed. He sat up straighter in his chair, as he saw the players begin to line up before taking the field. He heard the familiar rumble of F-18s a split second before a pair of them appeared in the sky. He remembered the air show that was happening a few miles away, and wasn't surprised to see a pair of Hornets doing a fly over while the National Anthem began playing. He, removed his hat, and placed it over his heart. A few notes into the anthem, something caught his eye. He stared up at the Hornets as they approached the ball field. Something wasn't quite right. Unable to draw his eyes away, he studied their flight pattern, then jumped as he saw what looked like the concussion of a small explosion in the cockpit of one of the fighters. The fighter wavered, very nearly clipping the wing of its companion. Then another larger explosion rocked the aircraft, a split second later a third and final explosion ripped it asunder. It disintegrated into pieces, turning into a ball of red and orange fire that came hurling into the stadium.

AJ instinctively dove, screaming "Get down!" As he covered the body of the young child sitting next to him. Shielding her from the shower of white-hot debris, that careened into the crowd. Annihilating everything in its path.

ROLL JAG CREDITS AND THEME SONG – ADD THE SCENE AT THE DINING OUT WHERE MAC TAKES HARM'S ARM TO THE NORMAL COLLAGE.

Same time  
North of Union Station

Mac knocked twice on Harm's door and then peaked her head inside. "Harm?"

He moved into her field of vision, and waved her in. He was talking on the phone, pacing slowly around the kitchen with a cloth in his hand, cleaning imaginary spots off of the counter tops. Mac immediately went to full alert. Something was wrong. She came in and shut the door. Then sat on the couch. Close enough to hear his end of the conversation, but far enough away to give him some semblance of privacy.

"It's okay. Stop worrying about me. Of course I'll miss you, but if you decide that's where you need to be, you have my full support. You should know that by now. Yes, you're always welcome to come ho…back to my place if things don't work out. I won't be alone. I promise." He turned to where Mac was sitting on his couch, and caught her eye. His expression was a mixture of sadness and triumph. "I have Mac." Mac nodded and gave him a small encouraging smile. He turned back to the counter, and began to scrub another non-existent spot. "Okay, I'll always be here, keep that in mind. I'm only a phone call away. Okay, anytime. Love you too. Bye."

Harm pressed his thumb to the off button on his phone, and stared at it for a long minute. When he turned back toward Mac, she could see moisture in his eyes. "You okay?" She asked, staying where she was; giving him space if he needed it.

"I…don't know." Almost on autopilot he set the phone back on the charger, and moved to sit next to her. "That was Mattie." He looked her in the eye. She waited. "Her father has been offered a job in St. Louis, and she is going to go with him." 

Mac's eyebrows rose. "Are you okay with that?"

"I have to be don't I?"

"No, you don't. You can't stop her, but that doesn't mean you have to be okay with it."

He shrugged, and stared down at the floor, studying the grain of the wood. "I'm okay with it. She needs to be with her real family."

"You're part of that family too Harm."

"I know," He said without hesitation. "I know she thinks of me that way." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I think she's doing the right thing." Mac reached out to stroke his back. He closed his eyes, and just for a moment focused on the warmth of her touch. "It's just…" He stopped, keeping a tight rein on his composure as his voice began to shake. "It's just not easy to let her go."

"I know it's not," She replied softly.

"She was afraid I'd be alone if she left," He said in a low voice.

"I'm glad you know that you won't be," She said, moving her hand over his back in lazy, gentle circles.

Slowly he raised his head to look her in the eye. He held her gaze for a long minute. The depth of the sincerity in her eyes touched him right to the core. "I have you," He said quietly.

"You have me." 

His expression softened. "Thanks for being here Mac," He said, as their eyes locked and held. He began to lean toward her.

"Always," She vowed, as she leaned in to meet him half way. Their mouths sank together in a soft mesh of heat, and skin, and moisture. Suddenly everything clicked in to place. For the first time, their universe shifted, and righted itself. In slow motion Mac raised her hands to his cheeks, holding him to her as she kissed him. Harm's arms wrapped around her back, and then dropped lower. Turning slightly, careful not to break the kiss, he slid his arm under her legs, picked her up, and walked to his bed. In one, slow, fluid motion he laid her down on top of the mattress, following her down until his body covered hers. Releasing her lips, he rose up on his elbows, and cupped her face in his hands.

"This changes everything Mac," He whispered.  


"**I'm counting on it," She replied, and leaned up to kiss him again.**

Fenway Park

Fog, smoke. Too black, too dense to penetrate. Shocked faces, people screaming, people frozen in place. The bowl of the stadium seamed to pulse with the pounding of every heart. Somewhere there was a siren. Only a few were alert enough to try to help the injured and bleeding. Death, pain, blood everywhere. The smell of burning flesh. Everything seemed to blur and slow, as some ran to their loved ones, peeling sheets of scalding debris off of their bodies. Horror. Panic.

North of Union Station

Oblivious to the devastation going on elsewhere, Harm and Mac lay wrapped up in each other beneath a dark blue flannel sheet. Harm laid tiny gentle kisses on her face, as he moved over her in a rhythm soft, slow, and tender. When his lips drifted down to her neck, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, as her hands caressed, then grasped at the rippling muscles of his back.

Fenway Park

Paramedics hauled stretchers two by two down the isles. Other emergency personnel followed closely behind carrying supplies, and trying to weave through the throng of people to get to the injured. While others raced down to the field to assist in fighting the fires. As soon as she heard the explosion Francesca raced back toward her seat. She pulled the collar of AJ's jacket over her nose to shield herself from the smoke. She couldn't see anything in that section. She heard a voice in her ear, screaming, it took a second for her to realize it was her. Trying not to cough as she drew in as much air as she could. She shouted for her father, but got no response. A set of Paramedics emerged from the smoke in a near run, almost knocking her over in their haste to carry their patient away from the thick haze. She ran behind them, trying to steal a glance at the man on the stretcher. It wasn't her father. She tried to ask them where he was, but all they would tell her is that she should get out of the way, and head to the hospital. No matter if he were dead or alive, all patients would go there first. At that, she began to weep.

North of Union Station

Mac lay on her back, idly running her fingers through Harms hair. His arms were wrapped around her body, his head cradled just beneath her chin. He shifted, and snuggled in closer, and she couldn't help the pride that welled up in her. Together they were beautiful. A small, satisfied smile formed on her lips, as she stared unseeing at the ceiling.

**TBC…**


	2. Recieving the news

2 Hours later

Harm woke up reaching for Mac. It took him a minute for the fog to clear before he realized that she wasn't lying beside him. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was still early afternoon. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, took three steps and then froze. Mac was silently racing around the living room searching for something, obviously she had dressed in a hurry, her hair was still mussed, and one of her shoes was untied. The distress on her face was evident. She momentarily stopped racing around the room, propped her foot up on the coffee table, leaned down tied her shoe, before she began racing around again like a mad woman. He heard her mutter, "Damn it."

Before he could prevent it, a cold hand of fear reached into Harm's chest and grabbed on to his heart. He had to swallow twice to get his voice to work.

"Mac?"

She hesitated, but didn't stop. "I was just about to wake you."

Harm's brow furrowed in disbelief, he shook his head, barely stopping himself from bitterly asking why she was running out on him. A moment later the hurt turned into confusion, when she said, "Get some clothes on."

Her tone of voice brought him to full alert. "Why?"

Mac moved to the couch and began pulling up the cushions, to search underneath them. "I got a call on my cell from Admiral Morris. An F-18 crashed into Fenway Park a few hours ago."

Harm blanched. "AJ?"

"Missing."

He flew into action. Heading back toward his bedroom to throw on his uniform as fast as he possibly could. "What do we know so far?"

"Nothing." She stopped, and put her hands on her hips in frustration. "Damn it!"

"What are you looking for?"

"My keys."

Harm walked over to the side of the bed and picked them up off of the floor. "I tripped over these when I got up."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and took them from him. For the first time since he'd gotten out of bed, their eyes met. Mac's lips parted, when she saw a trace of the hurt he had felt in seeing her preparing to leave him. She should have known that's how it would look. She wouldn't feel any different if the situation were reversed. He tried to look away; she wouldn't let him. "Harm…" She moved in close, and put her arms around him. Holding him tight against her. After only a moment's hesitation, he hugged her back in earnest, burying his face in her hair. When she pulled back, her eyes shown with love and apology. "There's very little on earth that would have taken me from your bed," She said softly. "Unfortunately, this is one of them." He nodded. She held his eyes for a moment longer, erasing any doubts he had about where her heart lie.

And then they were back to business. Despite his erratic and often inexplicable behavior of late, AJ Chegwidden was still one of the few people they both considered family. They'd be damned if they didn't do everything they could to ensure his safety. Mac headed for the door. "I need to go home and pack."

"Stay and help me pack, then I'll go with you. It'll be quicker."

Mac nodded and they threw themselves into the task. Harm grabbed his duffel and packed it accordingly with uniforms as Mac got his toiletries and under clothes in order. It took them three minutes flat, according to Mac, to get him packed and ready to go. It took her another 30 seconds to brush her hair, and straighten Harm's tie, before they headed out the door.

TBC...


	3. A life in the balance

**4 hours later**

Harm and Mac strode through the doors of ER, searching for Francesca. They found her at the nurses' station pleading with the nurse on duty to let her see the list of the casualties coming from the stadium.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's too soon to be able to ID everyone."

"Then how am I supposed to know…is my father alive or dead?"

The nurse didn't get a chance to answer, as Harm and Mac approached and decided to step in. Mac flashed her Identification, and asked to see the list of the dead and injured. Reluctantly the nurse handed her the clipboard. She turned to Francesca. "She's right, there are an awful lot of John Doe's on this list. I don't see his name listed though, so that's a good sign."

Francesca gave a pessimistic nod, as Harm turned to her. "How long have you been here?"

"Nearly six hours. Surely they would be able to tell me something by now. Unless he's…" She trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"AJ's a fighter. We all need to remember that. He probably stayed behind to help out with others who are injured."

Francesca's face brightened. "You think so? Or…maybe he's looking for me." She turned toward the door. "I have to get back over there and tell him I'm okay."

Harm grabbed her shoulder. "If he was looking for you, he would have been here by now." He sighed. "Anything's possible, especially with him."

"Why don't we all sit down, and…" Mac was interrupted, by a crew of Paramedics bursting through the side doors. On the stretcher lying on his stomach was a very badly burned AJ. The flesh of his back was charred, torn, and covered in fist sized blisters. They hadn't covered his wounds for fear the blankets would stick to what was left of his skin. He was unconscious.

For a long moment no one moved, though all of their faces paled considerably at the site of the father figure they knew and loved in such a state. Mac reached out and grabbed Francesca by the elbow, preventing her from sprinting to her father's side. The EMT's were still rushing him through the doors.

"We've got severe damage to the back torso area. Respirations are weak. Severe lung damage likely. Recommend immediate stabilization, and then surgery." The EMT barked at the nurse behind the desk. She hit the ground running, and immediately made the proper calls to clear an OR for AJ.

Harm, Mac, and Francesca stood staring after the double doors that led to the OR unit. The reality of the situation hit Francesca first, and she raced over to nearest garbage can and promptly threw up her breakfast. Mac walked over to the waiting area and got a glass of water for her, then told Harm she had found a decent place for them to sit and wait. He nodded, and headed to the nurse's station.

"Hello," He said to the nurse politely. "My name is Harmon Rabb, I'm here for Admiral Chegwidden." He nodded his head toward the double doors. "The man who was just rushed into surgery. I'd appreciate it, if you could tell us of any news that comes your way about his condition."

"Are you family?"

Harm glanced over at Mac and Francesca, now sitting on a couch in the waiting area. Were they family? One of them of course, by blood, but he and Mac? Absolutely. "Yes we are," He told her. She didn't question him.

"Okay, I'll let the doctor know."

Harm smiled. "Thank you." Slowly he walked over and sat next to Mac. Unconsciously reaching over and taking her hand. He nodded toward the nurse. "She'll keep us informed."

Mac nodded but remained silent. Francesca sat staring at the glare off of the tan speckled tile beneath her feet. Tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks. She didn't bother to even wipe them away.

The hours passed and they shifted in their seats, searching their minds for something to distract them from the fear that clutched at their hearts. If they could keep busy, they wouldn't have time to mull over the worst case scenario. Harm adjusted his back for the 50th time, and then reached idly into his pocket. He was thankful to find his cell phone there, as an idea came to him.

He leaned over to Mac. "I'm going to go call Bud and Harriet, and the rest of the JAG crew."

She acknowledged him, but didn't respond verbally. He gave a quick, encouraging squeeze to her hand, and then stepped out the door to use the phone. Ten minutes later he returned. "Bud and Harriet are on their way. The boys are already spending the week with the Simms' anyway, so baby sitting is not a problem. Everyone else has to stay behind to hold down the fort, but they all send their best."

Again she met his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Mac are you alright?"

She pursed her lips, and then suddenly stood up. "I have to get out of here," She said, and headed out the door without looking back. Harm didn't flinch. He knew where she would be.

Francesca looked up and spoke for the first time in hours. "Where is she going?"

"To work things out."

**TBC….**


	4. Surveying the damage

She didn't question his reply any further, and he offered nothing more. Five minutes later a doctor came out into the waiting room, still in the process of removing his surgical mask. "Who is here for Mr. Chegwidden?"

Harm and Francesca both stood. To their profound relief, he didn't ask them to sit back down. "Your father?" They both nodded. "Your father has severe burns over 90 of his back. The smoke and the heat damaged his lungs, but nothing I have seen so far is irreparable. He's going to be in a lot of pain, and we'll have to do several skin grafts before his skin will be completely healed up, but I give him an 80 chance of making it through this." At their relieved smiles, he raised his hand. "That's not to say that something unforeseen may pop up, but as things stand right now, he should survive his injuries easily." Tears filled both of their eyes as they thanked the doctor. He nodded. "He will be in recovery until tomorrow morning at the least. I suggest you both go home and get some rest."

Neither of them bothered to correct him by saying home was hundreds of miles away. They just thanked him again. Gave the nurse on duty their respective phone numbers, and headed out. Francesca claimed exhaustion, while Harm went to join Mac.

Harm stepped into the deserted area of the pool, on the Naval base where they were staying. The only sound that echoed off of the cement walls was the rhythmic splash of Mac's arms as they dug into the water. He watched her for a moment, moving lithely through the glassy clear liquid. She moved with grace, at a punishing rate. Her tanned muscles were barely visible beneath the surface, as they rippled and bunched with her movements. He knew, though she had been at if for a while, she wasn't nearly finished working away her fears. He moved to the lane beside to her and waited until she came to the wall. When she turned back for another lap, he dove in, surfacing right next to her. She didn't miss a beat, or give any outward acknowledgement of his presence, but he knew she was aware that he was right there with her. In sync they stroked through the water. Side by side, they kicked their feet, shoved with their hands, faster and faster, propelling themselves forward. For more than an hour they glided as one through the water, until they finally slowed up, and stopped at the wall of the pool. Panting, they held on. They made eye contact, but no words were necessary. Harm was the first to raise up out of the pool. He sat on the side, with his feet still in the water. Mac rose up and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"Is he out of surgery?" She asked, still short of breath.

"Yes. They said he'd be in recovery until at least tomorrow morning."

"So…he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be okay."

At that, Mac broke down and wept. Harm put his other arm around her, and rested his head against hers. Remembering a time, not so long ago when she had comforted him the same way.

Fenway Park

Harm flashed his credentials and the overweight officer allowed him to pass through the police tape and into the main part of the park. He glanced around; there were military personnel everywhere in full gear. He pitied them. Trying to stay alert in full riot gear with nothing going on was bad enough, having to do it in the sweltering heat was pure torture. He knew the reason for their presence, even though he was sure they weren't needed anymore. Such precautions were always taken when an incident of any type could be construed as a terrorist attack. Let alone an F-18 Hornet crashing into the middle of a baseball stadium. The officer was led him into the main bowl of the stadium.

"Watch your step, there are whole sections missing."

He nodded and proceeded carefully. When he walked out into the sun again, he gaped in shock. An entire lower section of the seating area was utterly destroyed. What seats were left were burnt down to their metal components. Other smaller sections were damaged and burnt by the scattered debris. The stench of charred plastic, scorched metal, and jet fuel permeated the air.

He couldn't take his eyes off the utter disaster in front of him.

"What's the casualty count?"

The officer flipped through his already well worn steno pad. "53 dead, 26 injured, 17 of those severely." He looked up and scanned the area. "It looks like it should be more but most of the people in this area…" He pointed to the section with the most damage. "…hadn't taken their seats yet."

Harm nodded grimly, and made his way down to where AJ's row used to be. The forensics teams hadn't gotten down that far yet, and bile rose up in his throat when he recognized a piece of the shirt AJ had been wearing torn and fluttering in the hot breeze. One end of it was melded into a strip of leather that was still clinging to the frame on the back of the chair. The edges were curled and black. He bent down to touch his finger to it, when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Without looking he reached up and covered her hand with his.

Mac bent down close to him, and swallowed hard when she realized what he was looking at. "That's not his seat," She said quietly, and reached out to wipe the soot away from the number on the top of the seat with her thumb.

"I know," He replied, then turned to look her in the eye. "He saved that little girl's life."

Mac nodded. "Yes he did."

"Did you see AJ yet?"

"No, they've still got him pretty knocked out. I imagine he'll be under sedatives for quite a while."

Harm nodded. "Good if that's what he needs."

Mac nodded toward the forensics teams. "Do we have anything yet?"

"No. I don't think we will for a few days yet."

She nodded, then looked at her watch. "I have the files on all of the officers involved in the air show, in the trunk of the car. Do you want to take a look at them before you head over to talk to their CO?"

"Yeah, I do." He looked down at her and fought the urge to take her hand. "How did your morning go?"

"I've had better."

"You?"

"I missed you," He told her in a gentle low voice.

"Sometime soon…" She let the promise hang, and then changed the subject. "I've got to head over to see Logan and then back to the hospital. I'll meet you there?"

Harm nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They turned and surveyed the damage one more time before heading up the isle and out of the park.

TBC...


	5. Partners

Office of Commander Richard Michaels

Commander Michaels sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together, and resting just above his belt. He looked up as Harm approached, but didn't stand. He looked haggard. Harm recognized the hint of personal grief etched within the lines of stress that were always present when a CO lost someone under their command.

"I expect you're here to about the mishap at Fenway." He said, in a slow drawl that told Harm immediately that he wasn't a native of the Boston area.

"Yes, I am." When Michaels didn't outwardly respond, he plodded on. "I'd like to just start with the basics. How many officers did you commission to participate in the air show?"

"Four." Came his clipped reply.

Harm matched his tone. "Names?"

"I sent my two best teams, Mercer and Hart, and Williams and Logan."

"And Williams and Logan were picked to do the fly over at Fenway?"

"That was up to them. I'm suspecting they flipped for it."

Harm nodded, and explored further. "What kind of pilot was Lieutenant Williams?"

At his question Michaels looked up. Harm mentally noted the twitch in his jaw muscle. "She was exemplary. I've never seen, nor will I probably ever see again, a pilot of her age who could match her skills." He gave Harm a wry look. "Except for maybe you Commander." Harm raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was about to ask how Michaels knew that one way or the other, but he beat him to the punch. "News travels quickly." Was all the explanation he gave. It was enough.

Harm cleared his throat. "What kind of officer was Williams on the ground?"

"Excellent."

"No flaws?" Harm probed.

"No."

"How much do you know about her personal life?"

Michaels shifted. "You mean day to day? Not a whole lot more than is in her file. She has no family to speak of. Her mother died when she was in her second year at Annapolis. She is…was…" He paused as if searching for the proper term. "…private. Didn't let many people in."

Once again Harm noticed his discomfort. He mentally made a note to check further into any affiliation Michaels may have had with Williams. Michaels's voice broke through. "Have you spoken to Logan yet?"

"My partner is on her way to speak to him now." Harm replied.

Michaels nodded. "Good." Harm's eyebrows rose at his tone. He continued. "If you want to know about Williams, talk to Logan."

"What was the nature of their relationship?"

Michaels snorted. "Indefinable." He ran a hand through his hair. "At first I fought them on it, but soon enough I realized that separating them only made things worse."

"So, they were romantically involved?"

Michaels let out a laugh. "No Commander, that would be definable wouldn't it. I don't know how else to say it, but they…come as a set." Grief stole over Michaels' face once more. "Or at least, they did."

Harm gave an understanding smile. "I know exactly what you mean."

Naval Base

Mac headed toward a sullen form sitting on a bench in one of the common areas of the base. She knew almost instinctively, that it was William Logan. When she approached he didn't acknowledge her, didn't look up. He just sat, picking the petals from a daisy one by one and watching them float from his fingers to the ground. She cleared her throat rather loudly, and his head sprang up a moment before he was on his feet and at attention. Mac smiled sympathetically, she felt for him in his obvious grief. She pulled her handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him.

"At ease."

He took the handkerchief thankfully, and wiped the tears from his face. "I apologize Ma'am, I didn't see you."

"That's okay. May I sit down?"

He glanced down at the bench, and then scanned their surroundings. "Would you mind if we walked instead?"

"Sure." She warmed to William Logan immediately. There was a quiet, strong way about him, that called to her. Much like Harm only more subdued. Perhaps, like Harm with a broken heart? She shook herself from that train of thought. Before they began to walk she introduced herself. "I'm Colonel Mackenzie. My partner and I are here investigating the accident at Fenway Park."

"Accident?" He asked.

"Lt. Logan, do you have information that proves otherwise?"

"No Ma'am, I'm just surprised. Usually the lawyer types want to blame it on terrorism right off the bat. Especially now days."

"Well it's too early in the day to be that pessimistic. We prefer to think of it in the best terms possible, until we find out otherwise."

"I appreciate that Ma'am."

"I need to ask you some questions."

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know."

"Good. How long have you been partnered with Alexandra Williams?"

"3 years, 2 months, 12 days, and about 5 hours."

Mac nearly broke into a grin at the precision of his answer, but recognized the look of utter devastation on his face, and grew solemn. She knew that look all too well. "And how long have you been in love with her?"

Logan stopped and looked at her in surprise. After a moment, his jaw began to slightly quiver. "3 years, 2 months, 12 days, 4 hours, and 55 minutes," He replied through tears.

Mac gave a sympathetic nod. "Did she know how you felt about her?"

"Sometimes I think she did. Other times I'm not so sure. We've both dated other people, but it just never seemed to work out."

"Did she feel the same way about you?"

He hesitated, looking up at the sky as if watching the memories displayed before him. "I think she did. We never really talked about it?"

"After three years you never once talked about it?"

"We came close a few times, but we never seemed to be on the same page at the same time."

"I understand that one." Mac murmured.

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

"Nothing. Why didn't you ever just tell her how you felt?"

He stopped and looked at her as he answered. "Ma'am, have you ever wanted something, someone, so badly that you could taste it, but the prospect of taking that first sip, ties knots in your belly?"

Mac nodded. "Yes I have."

"Then you understand."

TBC...


	6. Weeping for his love

**She nodded again. "Let's skip to the day of the accident, can you tell me if you remember anything out of the ordinary happening at any time that day?"**

"You mean with Alex?"

"Yes."

His brow furrowed in concentration. "Everything was fine. We practiced our routines for the air show. Talked, cracked jokes, you know, normal stuff. Until it came time to suit up for the fly over at Fenway."

"What happened then?"

"We were walking out to the Hornets when she told me she forgot something and had to go back in." I didn't think anything of it until she came back out. I was already in the cockpit, and when I saw her climb in I noticed something in her hand. I tried to call her over the radio, but she didn't respond to me. I tried to get her attention in other ways, but she never looked in my direction. In fact, now that I think about it, it seems like she was trying to avoid me."

"Why would she do that?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. We've had our share of fights over the years, but not that day we didn't."

"When you say there was something in her hand. What did it look like?"

"I only got a brief look at it. All I remember is that she was holding it to her side, and it was black."

"How big was it?"

He shrugged. "Obviously bigger than her hand, but that's all I could see."

Mac nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. She missed the send off."

"Send off?"

"Yeah, every time we'd flown together. Right before take off, she'd radio me, and say 'If we get these birds back on the ground, I promise I'll marry you. I'll even give you my last name.' Then we'd laugh, and I'd say 'William Williams, that has a nice ring to it.'"

Mac chuckled. "She did that every time?"

"Every time but this one. She didn't contact me at all. I tried several times throughout the flight to the park to contact her, but no joy."

"Why do you think she wasn't responding."

"I really have no idea." He shrugged. "I assumed at the time it was just a radio malfunction."

Mac pursed her lips. "I have to ask you about the crash. Can you tell me what happened from your vantage point?"

"Ma'am it wasn't a crash. That bird exploded midair, and then fell into the park."

Mac's eyebrows rose. "What happened before it exploded?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember sensing something was wrong, I looked over just in time to get out of the way as she wavered into my flight path. She nearly clipped my wing. The bird exploded before I had time to try to hail her to see what was wrong." He paused, and swallowed hard. "I thought my guts were going to come out. I felt myself trying to scream for her, but it wasn't working. It was all I could do to get out of the way of the debris." He looked down and studied the ground. "I don't even remember landing back at the base."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "Can you think of any reason that Lt. Williams would want to take her own life? Or can you think of anyone who may have had a grudge against her?" At his shocked look, she added. "I just have to cover all of the bases."

He nodded, even as his brow creased in thought. "No, Alex was a great person. If a little shy. Everyone loved her. I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt her in any way, let alone…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Mac gave him a moment to regain his composure. "Can you think of anything at all that I might need to know?"

He shook his head. "No Ma'am." He looked Mac in the eye. "Alex didn't have any family at all. She had friends, but never anyone close."

"No one but you."

"No one but me." He agreed. Then his eyes filled again, and the look of utter grief on his face made Mac's heart tighten in her chest. "Ma'am, will they give me anything that I can bury? Is there anything left?"

Mac felt the unbidden sting of tears in her eyes, and had to will them back before she spoke. "I doubt it Lt. But I'll let you know if I find out anything else."

"Thank you." He whispered.

**TBC…**


	7. Comparing notes

**Hospital**

Harm was sitting in the waiting room looking over his notes when Mac came in. He up as she approached, and sat when she took the seat next to him. He took one glance at her and froze, noticing the ring of red around her eyes, and other telltale signs that she had been crying. 

"Mac what's wrong?"

She looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing but a bit of sympathy. How did your interview go?"

"Very interesting. I'll fill you in when we get to a more private place."

She nodded, then looked toward the hallway. "How's he doing?"

"I don't know. When I got here the doctor was in there. They said it would be about a half hour before he could have any visitors. Francesca went to get some lunch."

"Maybe we should do the same," Mac suggested.

A familiar voice behind them said.,"Great we'll join you."

Harm and Mac simultaneously looked and saw Bud and Harriet standing in the doorway. "Hey," They said in unison.

"How is he?"

"I believe the last official report I got was 'hurting, but stable'," Harm answered.

"Did you two just get in?"

Bud nodded. "We came here first thing. But it doesn't sound like we'll be able to see him for a while. Why don't we all go get a bite to eat, and you can fill us in on what you've got."

Restaurant

They sat in a darkened corner of an almost deserted Mom and Pop hole in the wall restaurant. When they couldn't decide on a place to go, Mac decided for them by declaring that she needed her 'brain food'.

"What food is that Ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"Cheese fries," Harm and Bud answered in unison.

This little place just happened to announce 'The best cheese fries in town' in colored chalk on the board outside the door. Harm was delighted to find that there were more healthy things on the menu as well.

He handed a file to Bud. "Here's what we've gotten so far on Alexandra Williams. According to her CO, she could do no wrong in the air or on the ground. He said he didn't know much about her private life, but I'm not sure I believe him. Something's off about him, but I just can't put my finger on it." He paused as Bud read some of the stats on her time in the service.

"She certainly does look like the model officer. Did you talk to any of her co-workers?"

"Mac interviewed her partner while I was talking to her CO. When the women are finished stuffing their faces with cholesterol, I'm sure she'll tell both you and Harriet all about it."

Simultaneously two healed shoes kicked Harm under the table. "OUCH!" He said, throwing a glare at Mac and then Harriet.

They smiled sweetly back at him. "Hey, I'm eating for three," Harriet told him.

"And I'm eating for me," Mac said. Then wiped her mouth as she finished off the last fry. "Okay, here's what we've got so far on Lt. Williams partner. Lt. William Logan. He's also an exemplary officer. No disciplinary action listed at all for either of them, even while at the academy. They're both ace pilots. I made notes on what he told me about her, and about the accident as well. I believe him. He's an above board kind of guy."

Harriet didn't glance at the file sitting halfway between her and Bud on the table. "He was in love with her wasn't he?"

"Yes," Mac replied.

Harm raised his eyebrows. "How can you know that?"

"I just do." Was all the response he received. He knew better than to question her further.

"Do we have anything from forensics yet?" Bud asked, as he scanned Mac's notes in the file.

"No, it's too soon Bud, you should see the shape that stadium is in. I wouldn't be surprised if it takes a week to get any results that are worth anything out of there."

Mac nodded in agreement. "Harriet can you take care of the research end of it?"

"Of course."

"Good we need backgrounds on all the players. Mercer and Hart were performing with them at the air show. We also need to find any and all background on Logan and Williams, that may not be in the files.

Harriet nodded.

Bud studied the file in front of him. "Ma'am, have you talked to any of the forensics people since you interviewed Lt. Logan?"

Mac's brow creased. "No, why Bud?"

He tucked in his lips. "I'm not sure, I just have a feeling about something. Would you mind if I talked to them?"

"Not at all, I'll call and make sure they know you have clearance."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Just let us know what you find out," Harm said. "And be sure to steer clear of the reporters. They're everywhere."

Bud nodded. "I'd imagine they're coming in droves."

"Of course they are." Harm said with a derisive snort. "They smell blood." 

At that they stood and prepared to return to the hospital

**TBC…**


	8. AJ's side

**AJ's Hospital Room**

Francesca looked up as Mac peaked her head in the door. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Sure, he's sleeping."

Harm and Mac stepped into the room, to see AJ lying on his stomach. Bandages covered his back on almost every surface of his skin. The tiny sections that were showing were riddled with tiny blisters. They both involuntarily winced. They were about to ask Francesca what the doctor said, when AJ's voice drifted up from side of the bed.

"You two better be here to announce your engagement," He said, in the gruffest voice he could muster under the circumstances.

Mac's eyes danced with Harm's for a moment.

They answered in unison.

Mac said. "Sorry sir."

Just as Harm said. "Not quite yet sir."

Mac's gaze flew to his in surprise. He winked at her.

"Then why the hell are you here?" AJ demanded.

"We came to investigate the mishap."

"The mishap." They heard him murmur under his breath. He let out a long shuddering sigh. "It was a hell of a thing," He said quietly.

Harm and Mac sat down so they could be close to his eye level. "What do you remember Admiral?"

"AJ," He insisted.

"Okay, AJ, what do you remember?"

AJ's words began to slur as the medication they had given him finally began to take effect. "Francesca was cold. I sent her up to get a drink. I stood up for the national anthem, and saw the Hornets coming our way." He paused and for a moment they thought he had fallen asleep. When he began again, his voice was almost inaudible and laced with pain. His resolve was slipping. "Something wasn't right."

"What was it?"

"Don't know," He whispered. "Something made me look up. Don't know why. Saw something happen inside the cockpit. Don't know what it was, but it made the pilot lurch back. Then I saw another small explosion." He paused and swallowed. Francesca leaned over and offered him some water. He sucked appreciatively through the straw, and then licked his lips. "Three. There were three in row. Boom. Boom. Boom. Like three strikes. Then it all blew to hell. I saw her there beside me. I didn't have time to get her out of the way before it hit." He turned his head slightly and tried to catch Harm's eye. Harm leaned down to look at him. "Did she live?"

Understanding dawned. "Yes, she lived. You saved her."

At this AJ seemed to deflate. Exhaustion overtook him, and he closed his eyes. Before he drifted off again he said. "Thank God." In a low, raspy whisper.

Bud rushed into the stadium as fast as he possibly could. Dodging reporters and paparazzi. When he reached the seating area his mouth dropped open. It took him a moment to snap it shut. The head of forensics appeared beside him.

"Commander Roberts?"

"Yes."

"I'm Commander Goode. It's nice to meet you," He said, holding his hand out.

Bud took it. "Thanks for taking the time, I know you're swamped."

Goode wiped the beads of perspiration from his forehead with his handkerchief. "Yeah, it's slow going, and frankly I'm not sure if we can find anything of value here. It's hard to find a cause if the air craft was blown to smithereens."

"I imagine it is. If you don't mind I'd like to look around a little before I go."

"Not at all. I'll call you if I find anything of significance."

"Thank you."

Harriet sat in the room at the VOQ, praising God for a working air conditioner, and perusing files on her laptop computer. When she found anything of interest she'd write it down on the legal pad next to her. She'd poured through the files of all of the major players, and nothing of consequence stood out for any of them. Not so much as a parking ticket. Most of everything on her legal pad had to do with personal background. She sighed. Hoping she wasn't missing anything.

Harm headed across the tarmac toward a young Lieutenant who was currently inspecting an F-16.

"Lt. Ashworth?"

Ashworth raised his head and snapped a salute. "Yes sir."

"I'm Commander Rabb, I'm investigating the mishap at Fenway. I understand you did the final inspection before they took off to do the fly over."

"Yes sir I did. And before you ask I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. You can check my record. All of the birds I check are clean before they hit the air, or I don't let them up."

"I have checked, and you've got a clean record there's no doubt about that, but everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Not this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Sir, when mistakes happen on my watch, I go through everything over and over in my head to make sure the mistake wasn't mine. I remember the inspection I did on that plane before it went up. It was clean."

"There's no doubt in your mind?"

"There's no doubt in my mind," He stated. "You have to remember, they were set to perform just an hour after the fly over. That bird had to be clean, or I would have grounded it to make time for maintenance before it had to go back up for the show."

Harm nodded. "Were you out here when they boarded the air craft?"

"Yes."

"In Lt. Logan's statement, he said Lt. Williams went back in to get something she had forgotten. Do you remember that?"

"Yes." He shrugged. "I didn't think anything of it. Lt. Williams was always bringing a good luck charm of some sort with her on her flights. I just figured, that's what she had forgotten."

"Logan also said that he noticed something in her hand. Something black, that she was holding against her side. Do you remember seeing anything like that?"

Ashworth squinted and looked unseeing at the sky. "No sir," He said after a moment. "But I wasn't paying too much attention either."

Harm nodded. "Can you think of anything else that might be significant?"

Ashworth's brow creased in thought. "There was one other thing. When Lt. Williams came back out, she seemed preoccupied."

"How so?"

"She didn't respond to me when I told her "good luck". She is a bit shy, but most of the time she will at least smile. This time she didn't even look at me."

"Are you sure she heard you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay Lt. Thank you."

Harm, Mac, Harriet and Bud gathered around the small table in Bud and Harriet's room at the VOQ. An empty pizza box lay between them.

Mac pursed her lips. "Okay, what have we got?"

"Not much Ma'am," Harriet responded. "I did the background on everyone, nothing much stands out. I did a small phone interview with Mercer and Hart, they didn't have anything different to say, than what's in the files. The only thing interesting, was the connection between Williams and Logan. They both mentioned that immediately. But again, that's something we already knew."

"I doubt the forensics teams will find much of anything," Bud said. "Everything's too destroyed to be of any use."

"That was probably the intent Bud." Harm sighed. "Lt. Ashworth said the plane was clean when he cleared it for take off."

Mac sat back. "Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

She raised her hands in frustration, got up and began to pace. "So we have nothing? AJ is laying in a hospital bed for nothing? There are reporters everywhere! How are we going to handle this?"

"We roll with it," Harm replied.

"With all due respect, is the press our problem?" Bud asked.

"No it's not, but we still need to be prepared if they corner us."

Harriet shrugged. "Then we tell them that forensics is a slow process. The Press team can take it from there."

"That still doesn't change the fact that F-18's don't just explode on their own. Someone has to be responsible for it," Mac said.

Harm moved to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of Bud's cell phone. 

"Roberts," He said into the phone. Then sat up straighter in his seat.

Commander Roberts this is Commander Goode. I know I said we probably wouldn't find anything of interest, but I was wrong. Are Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie with you?"

"Yes, they're all here with me. What have you found?"

I'm not entirely sure, just get over here as soon as you can.

"We're on our way."

Bud gestured to the others, and then hung up the phone. They were out the door in a minute flat.

**TBC…**


	9. Holy War

**The four walked through the gates and were met immediately by Commander Goode.**

"This way," Is all he said. He led them to what looked like a conference room that the forensics teams had set up as a makeshift lab. He pointed to a very charred piece of black leather with something engraved on the outside. Upon closer inspection they saw that it was the remains of a book. Picking up a pair of tongs, Commander Goode opened the cover and revealed a melted detonator. Mac's eyebrows rose.

"Where did you find this?" She said almost breathlessly.

Harm regarded her with confusion at the shock in her voice.

"We found it lodged into the back of one of the seats in the upper section. We've examined it enough to know that it was aboard the Hornet. It must have flown out during the explosion."

Harm nodded, the turned to Mac. "What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"Look at the front cover."

He motioned to Goode, who carefully placed the leather cover over the detonator switch. On upper left corner, where the book seemed to be soaked through in a substance, was the name "Fahd" etched in the leather. Harm's jaw clenched.

"That book is a copy of the Koran."

"You're sure?" Harm asked.

"I'm sure," Mac replied. Then turned to Bud. "Does this support your theory about the cause of the explosion?"

"Partly Ma'am. I was actually going to look for a remote detonator in the stadium, but this would work just as well."

Harm looked at Goode. "Do you know what kind of device this was used on?"

"Not for sure, but I can give you an educated guess." He took a deep breath. "This type of device is normally hooked into the electrical system of a vehicle. Many times it will be hooked to the ignition switch of a car, and when the occupant turns the key, it will cause a cascading type of failure. First in the more minor systems, then graduating to the major systems, the sparks from these failures will ignite the fuel tank, and then 'goodnight Irene'."

"If someone could adapt a device like that to work on a Hornet, it would go up in a matter of seconds," Harriet added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How would someone sneak in a device like that?" Harm asked. "Lt. Ashworth said nothing was out of the ordinary when he checked it over minutes before she took off."

Bud stepped up, and motioned to Goode to open up the book once more. "Sir, all she would need to do is to cut a simple wire and splice it to the device. It could be a simple system, but one that would be integral into all the systems of the plane, like…"

"…the communication system." They all supplied together.

Goode nodded his head in agreement. "That would work."

"What's this fluid?" Harriet asked, pointing to the section of the book that was soaked through with bluish substance.

Goode looked them all in the eye. "That's a form of fire retardant."

Mac's chest seized up. "He wanted us to find out he was behind this."

Harm turned to her, and despite their uniforms, put his arm around her shoulders. "You killed him Mac."

"I know, but it had to be someone close to him. He had many…followers."

He nodded and gave her a squeeze.

Mac took a deep breath and plunged on. "This is probably the closest we're going to get to knowing the truth of how it happened. Now we just need to find out why."

She turned to Harm. Before she could say it, he nodded. "I'll go back and talk to Michaels." 

She gave him a brief smile. "I'll take Logan again." 

Mac turned to Bud and Harriet. "I'd like you both to go back to the research. Anything you can find on Sadik Fahd's minions. Try to track their movements. Obviously at least one of them got to Alexandra Williams. If you need higher clearance let me know, and I'll see what I can do."

They both nodded. Mac turned to Goode. "Is there anything else you need to show us?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'll keep you informed."

She nodded to him and they all made their way out of the stadium.

**TBC…**


	10. Clairvoyance

Harm strode into Michaels' office without knocking. Michaels looked up as if he was expecting him. "Why didn't you tell me that Lt. Williams was of the Muslim faith?"

"Frankly because I knew you would react exactly the way you are right now. Williams was a good officer, a good pilot, and a good person. I was afraid her religious background would cast a shadow of prejudice on the whole ordeal."

"Ordeal? Many people lost their lives in that 'ordeal'. And the only reason I am reacting this way is because you DIDN'T inform me of it before." Harm moved closer. Conviction on his face. "I am not a prejudiced man. I don't appreciate being painted with that brush before I've even opened my mouth. This is extremely important. I need to know if there was any other reason, besides a misguided notion that I am a bigot, that you didn't tell me of her faith."

The determination on Harm's face alerted Michaels. "What's happened?"

"Just answer the question."

"No there was no other reason." Michaels answered. "Now what aren't you telling me?"

Harm deflated a bit when he recognized the sincerity of Michaels words. "I can't say yet. But this is very important. Do you know if she had any ties to any particular religious facilities? Did she belong to any organizations…?"

"You mean, do I think she was a terrorist? Absolutely not!"

Harm looked him in the eye. "You don't have to be a terrorist to play into terrorist hands. All you have to be is in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Michaels sat up straighter in his seat. "I hold to the fact that I don't believe she would willingly harm anyone."

"What if she was coerced."

Michaels shook his head. "No, she was strong. And besides we're talking about suicide here."

The men regarded each other thoughtfully, then their gazes widened as an idea bounced between them. "Or we're talking about…"

"…highjacking," Michaels said quickly. They simultaneously grabbed their covers and raced out the door.

Same time

Mac located Lt. Logan in the same spot she had found him before. Only this time he was running toward her.

"I was just going to see you," He panted.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, where's your car?"

"Over here. Why?"

"I have to find her," He replied urgently.

"Who?"

"Alex!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa, back up! Alex is dead."

He turned to look at her. His eyes wide. "No she's not! I'll fill you in on the way."

Mac nodded. Recognizing his brand of clairvoyance. "Start talking."

"I had a dream." Was all he said. She waited but he didn't elaborate.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Somewhere close," He answered.

"Okay, I'll drive slow unless you tell me otherwise. Now answer some questions for me."

He nodded.

She turned on the ignition and began to drive away from the base. "Was Alex born a Muslim?"

If he was surprised by her question, he didn't show it. "No, she converted right before she went into the military. And before you ask, NO she didn't support the other side. And she didn't have any terrorist ties."

"That you know of."

He looked at her then. "I would have known."

Mac nodded. "If she would have known, then you would have. What about ties she might not have known about? Did she go to any religious services? Was she a member of any organization?"

He nodded. "She went to a group that met once a week at an old camp ground. I don't know how many are in the group. From what she's told me, it was more of a social gathering than anything else."

"Did she tell you if anyone approached her recently?"

"No. But she did say that she mentioned our stint at the air show to a few of her friends there."

They shared a look. "Bingo," Mac said.

Logan sat up straighter in his seat. "Head toward the airfield."

Mac nodded. They arrived at the same time as Harm and Michaels. All of them raced toward the hangar. Harm turned to Logan, knowing he could guide them. "Where is she?"

"Close." Was all he could say, as they followed him in.

Mac's cell phone began to ring. It was Harriet.

A woman in Sadik Fahd's sect was tracked to this area last week, She told Mac without preamble.

"I thought as much. Do you have a description of her?"

Yes, Ma'am, average height, slim, dark hair, dark eyes. Mid-twenties.

"Thought so."

How did you know?

"Williams fits the same description."

Mac could hear Harriet's intake of breath over the phone. You're thinking she went up in place of Lt. Williams? Did they kill her?

"Logan says she's alive."

Harriet's sigh of relief was audible. Where is she?

"We're looking for her now. Keep me informed," She said, and a moment later hung up the phone.

Harm, Michaels and Logan scoured the hangar. "She has to be here somewhere!" Logan exclaimed in frustration. "I can feel it."

"Stop and take a deep breath," Harm suggested.

Logan took him up on it, and after a moment went racing out of the hangar, and up to a small storage house behind it. The door was locked. In one swift kick, born of pure adrenaline, he smashed the lock. On the floor, bound and gagged, was Alex Williams. Immediately he dropped to her side. With shaking hands he undid the gag on her mouth. He nearly collapsed in relief when he heard her gasp.

"Alex," He whispered.

Her bruised and swollen eyes fluttered. "Will?" She croaked out.

At that Logan burst into tears. "I'm here baby, it's going to be okay."

Harm stepped up and cut her bindings with a knife. The moment she was free, Logan scooped her up into his arms and hauled her out of there. He passed Mac on the way out. "Call an ambulance!" He told her.

"Already done," Michaels said, as he hung up his cell phone.

Logan sat on a bench in the locker room of the hangar. Cradling Williams in his lap. "The ambulance will be here soon." With effort she opened her eyes. He met her gaze. "I love you Alex," He whispered. "Don't you dare ever try to leave me again!"

Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. All she could do was shake her head slightly. It was enough.

When the paramedics arrived, Logan insisted on going with them. Harm, Mac and Michaels, all followed in their cars.

On the way to the hospital Mac called Bud and Harriet and told them that Williams was found alive. They passed the news on to the CIA, effectively putting the investigation into their hands, and then headed to the hospital to meet up with Harm and Mac.

When Harm and Mac arrived at the hospital, Bud and Harriet were already in AJ's room filling him in on the events of the investigation.

When Mac entered the room behind Harm, AJ, who was propped on his side, met her eyes. "You okay?"

She grinned. "Look who's asking?"

"Don't change the subject. Bud tells me it was one of Fahd's who did this."

"Yes it was," She replied softly. Then took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

He looked at Harm, exchanging a silent command to have her back. Harm nodded.

"What's your prognosis Sir?" Harriet asked.

"Drop the Sir, Harriet." She nodded. "I'll be stuck here for a while." He glanced over at Francesca. "Sorry honey, not much of a vacation is it."

Francesca smiled and took his hand. "You're going to live. I'll count my blessings while I can."

All in the room, smiled and nodded in agreement.

2 days later

Harm stood in his apartment. Willing the tears away. Mattie's father was waiting in the car in the parking lot. He had given her the opportunity to say goodbye to Harm on her own. Mac had offered to give them some alone time, but both had adamantly asked her to stay.

Mattie got up and went over to Harm, wordlessly slipping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and held on tight.

"I still have a few minutes," She said in a shaky voice. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," He answered against her hair.

She pulled back and walked over and picked up his guitar. Handing it to him she said. "Play my song."

Harm clenched his jaw, as a tear fell down his cheek. He simply nodded, and moved to sit in his chair. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his composure. Then he took a deep breath and began to play and sing.

He closed his eyes. Despite his efforts his voice was shaky.

Little Darlin'

It's been a long cold lonely winter.

Little Darlin'

It seems like years since it's been here.

He opened his eyes and looked at Mattie, smiling through tears.

Here comes the sun, do do do do

Here comes the sun and I say it's all right.

He glanced at Mac who had moved to sit next to Mattie. They had their arms around each other's shoulders.

Little darlin' the smiles returning to their faces

Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun

And I say it's all right

Tears streamed down their faces, even as smiles appeared. Much to Mattie's delight, he sang the next verse to Mac.

Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin'

Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear

Here come the sun, here comes the sun

And I say it's all right

He ended the song with glaring finality, and set the guitar down. He stood and opened his arms to Mattie. She immediately went to him, weeping all over his chest.

"Thank you so much," She whispered.

"Thank YOU," He replied.

"You told her you love her didn't you."

"Yes I did," He said, winking at Mac. Mac smiled at him.

"Good," Mattie said, and then released him, wiped her eyes, and after giving a hug to Mac, headed for the door.

"Call me when you get in," Harm said.

"I will." She replied. Then looked him in the eye. "I love you."

"Love you too, pumpkin," He told her. And with sad eyes, Mattie turned and walked out the door.

Harm immediately went to Mac, and she put her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair.

"Thanks for being here."

"Always." She whispered.

The End


End file.
